


恐怖堡的水仙车。祝我元旦快乐🎆

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, 水仙
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 一辆水仙车希望我2020年快快乐乐地过，快快乐乐地搞波顿家族！
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Ramsay Snow, 水仙 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	恐怖堡的水仙车。祝我元旦快乐🎆

Ramsay在磨坊里看到了自己，一模一样的自己，穿着粗糙的衣服，头发又长又乱搭在脖子下面，正烧起火来要做些什么吃的东西。Ramsay莫名其妙地烦了起来，你不该穿成这样，不该自己去做这些……

Ramsay讨厌那个还要亲手生火做饭的自己。他已不再拥有那个低贱的姓氏，他是恐怖堡公爵的承认的儿子，他穿得厚实温暖，须发都有人来专门打理，至于想要什么食物只管去要求就好，怎么能和磨坊里的可怜家伙相提并论。

那个私生子转头看到了Ramsay，从头到脚的气派在破旧磨坊里可谓格格不入。私生子长长的刘海下的眼睛亮起来了，脸上露出不从容的神色。

“Lord.Bolton.”

Ramsay满足于这个称谓。

他开始打量这个过去的自己，比现在要瘦一些，看起来是不值一提的小人物才会有的模样。Ramsay突然就想起了Domeric，那个时候的自己看的他的时候是不是这副样子？

他通常拒绝自己去想Domeric，可回忆的阀门一旦被打开就不好控制，何况他是那么多思多疑的人。关于过去的回忆轻而易举地激起了因为天生的身份而持续了十几年的自卑和嫉妒。他在眼前的私生子的双眼里看到了那熟悉又恶心的情绪，那眼睛像是一面照进他心底的镜子。Domeric说过他的眼睛藏不住心事，他从没有信过，因为很少有人识破他的谎言…直到此刻。

可是磨坊里的私生子看到了些什么又有什么用呢？私生子是没有资格去戳破一些事情的，那只会落得难堪，自寻烦恼。Ramsay知道自己一直是个识时务的人。比如现在，私生子面对一模一样的自己也不会问什么。

他就是知道。

忽然地，他感到自己硬了。等他回过神的时候，私生子蹲了下去，手不知什么时候钻进了他的裤子里，有些粗糙的掌心正贴在他的鸡巴上。

“我知道你想要这个。”私生子蓬乱的黑发垂在脸边，一只手费力地解着他繁复的衣裳，“你会很舒服的。”

他理所应当地享受这番肯定会不错的服务，抓起了私生子的长发。那张抬起头来一模一样的脸让他感到刺激的征服欲，Ramsay突然就明白了为什么他小时候会被他的母亲带回来的一个男人摸来摸去还让他跪下去舔男人的老二。

私生子垂下眼睛用他白皙的脸蛋蹭着那根已经硬起来的鸡巴，嘴里夸赞着身份尊贵的来人，你是我唯一的神明，这种可笑的话从私生子嘴里说出来更荒唐了，谁知道他这样说过多少个人了呢。Ramsay用自己的阴茎拍了拍私生子的脸，接着就捅进了他那在胡言乱语的嘴里。

私生子擅长伪装，比如他早就习惯了怎么给别人一场不错的口交体验，而现在却装做第一次被插进嘴里，不过才进去几下就利索地吐出了Ramsay的阴茎，低着头一副委委屈屈的模样，他掐起私生子的下巴，把阴茎再次探进装腔作势的人的口腔里。

他记得因为他那几颗生得略长的尖牙偶尔会碰到男人的阴茎被拽着头发向桌子上磕，现在想起这些来他没有太多的愤怒，因为他享受其中的乐趣，为男人口交，并且他会为此得到一些奖赏，虽然那些东西也轮不到他来用，但被奖赏的时候还是会觉得快乐。但还没等他享受这种快乐太多次，那个男人就离奇地消失了。母亲带回来的其他男人偶尔也会对他产生兴趣，可是除了抚摸和一些言语上的羞辱之外没有太多的动作，他有时会暗示那些男人给他更多，对方却觉得他不干净，自讨没趣。

私生子很快就顺利地为他认真地服务了起来，温暖的口腔和灵活的舌头，他看着私生子顺着嘴角流出来的口水滴在地上，施虐的欲望愈发强烈。他踢倒跪在地上专心致志的卑贱东西，未等那人反应过来就把他推在一边的草席上，平民的衣衫比他的衣服好脱的很，他并不打算给这卑微的生命多少温柔前戏。

他直接进入了私生子的身体，过于粗暴的方式让那被插入的人叫了出来，在摩擦之中还出了血。他对这具和自己一模一样的身体产生了巨大的恶意。多恶心的皮囊血肉，不知羞耻地暴露着私生子的本性，为才见到的男人含屌，心甘情愿被男人干屁股，连挣扎都没有。

“你很享受是不是？”私生子一边笑一边问。

这话是他对Domeric说过的，在他知道Domeric马上就要死掉的时候，他说出了那句话。

“炫耀你生来就有的东西，很享受是吗？”

Ramsay掐着过去的自己的脖子，不顾那疯狂的挣扎。可笑的私生子还不知道反抗是没用的，乞求和讨好才是正确的选择。鬼使神差般他忽然觉得他被这个过去的自己当作了Domeric—那个他嫉妒的人。能被私生子嫉妒，某种程度上他应该高兴才对。

那私生子开始低声乞求原谅之后，他以为自己要射了。但他睁开眼睛，腿间湿湿粘粘的感觉提醒他这只是一场离奇的梦。但那比梦中更深切又扭曲的自卑和嫉妒让他难以再安心入睡。


End file.
